The Comprehensive Sickle Cell Center is composed of several basic, clinical and developmental research projects which can benefit from a centralized Laboratory Core unit. The major objectives of the laboratory are to act as the liaison between the clinical coordinator of the Administrative Core and the project investigators to obtain blood and other samples, to provide services which are common to several research projects and to facilitate shipping and storage of samples. This will be accomplished through the following Specific goals: 1. coordinating the requests and distribution of blood samples for project investigators; 2. providing hematologic, microscopic, nutritional, biochemical and molecular genetic information on sickle cell subjects from which research blood is obtained; 3. maintaining a multi-user equipment room for the basic and clinical research projects; 4. organizing the long term cryogenic storage of plasma and other blood products; 5. assisting the Centralized Pathology Unit for Sickle Cell disease; and 6. coordinating the receipt and shipment of packages which are coming from or going to other research centers or institutions.